


Three Men in a Hot Tub

by MitchMatchedSocks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Casual Sex, Groping, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, Public Sex, Reverse Size Kink, Strangers, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitchMatchedSocks/pseuds/MitchMatchedSocks
Summary: Chanyeol and Jongin's onsen trip takes a turn when they meet a pretty boy in the men's bath.





	Three Men in a Hot Tub

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a real ryokan that I stayed at on my own school trip. But I didn't fuck anybody. 
> 
> If you do not like reverse size kink, you are in no way required to read this fic. Don't like, don't read.

“This onsen is gonna be lit.” 

Sweat splattered on Jongin’s face as Chanyeol yanked a hand through his hair. 

“Dude.” 

“I can’t fuckin wait to fuckin cannonball into the cold bath. It’s gonna feel so good. I fuckin love cold baths after workouts.” 

“Ugh, really?” The girl on the bus seat across from them wrinkled her nose and giggled. “Cold baths suck.” 

Jongin silently agreed. “They’re so good though. After a tough workout, cold baths are the best.” They really weren’t. “You feel so good afterwards.” 

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. “No you don’t. It’s miserable the whole time and when you get out you’re numb and cold. But you’re less sore the next day, that’s true enough.” 

Fuck, she saw right through them. Jongin hadn’t considered that she might have actually had cold bath experience. 

“But!” Chanyeol started, “I guess cold baths can really suck because all you do is sit there, but I love swimming in super cold water. Like mountain streams and shit.” 

Jongin nodded. “Yeah, it sucks right when you get in, but after a bit it’s so refreshing.” 

“Guess it depends.” She went back to her phone, still grinning. “It’s refreshing up to a certain point and then its just miserable. I’m really excited for that hot baths. I know I’ll want it by then.” 

She was sweaty too. Jongin was sweaty. Chanyeol was sweaty. The day was a little hot to be hiking, even at the top of a mountain. Luckily during the last stretch, the clouds had begun to roll in, making the last uphill slog a little less miserable. It looked like rain now. 

“How far away is the hotel?” 

“I think sensei said five minutes?” The mountains outside got foggier as they took another sharp bend in the road. “It’s outdoor, right?” 

“Yup. Apparently you have to climb up and down a lot of stairs to get to it. It’ll be kind of isolated. All of the girls are planning to go down as soon as we get settled into our rooms, but we might go on a walk first. What about you guys?” 

Jongin looked at Chanyeol. They were the only two guys on the whole trip. “We were going to go straight to the onsen.” 

“You two have fun chillin five feet apart in the hot tub.” 

Jongin laughed while Chanyeol barked indignantly. “No way. Jongin isn’t getting any personal space. He better be prepared to get very familiar with all this.” He did an awkward body roll. 

“Yeah yeah.” Honestly, if it wasn’t just Chanyeol, Jongin would be finding excuses not to go. The goal was to see if he could go the whole time without Chanyeol seeing his dick. He really wouldn’t mind maintaining a careful five feet. 

The ryokan came into view. It was a tall set of buildings squished between the road and the slope of the mountains. On the other side of the road there was a small parking lot, and then the mountain dropped away towards the river below. Everything was lush and green, the air was cool, and a gentle rain had just started to fall. Chanyeol moaned loudly as soon as the stepped off the hot bus. The ryokan was nice. The room was nice. Sehun and Chanyeol threw their stuff on their futons, put on their yukatas, and then immediately grabbed umbrellas and towels and headed down the three hundred steps on the other side of the road to get to the onsen. The old stairs twisted and turned and Chanyeol somehow managed to keep from falling on his ass on the muddy stairs despite insisting they go way too fast. The rain fell harder now. 

“So that’s the men’s bath,” Chanyeol pointed to a little hut and changing room on one side, “And the women’s is right behind it, and all the stuff down there is co-ed. He pointed to several steaming pools leading down to the river. “But I want to save those for when the girls come down. We can wear our towels in those if we want to but if the girls don’t mind I probably won’t.” 

Jongin frowned. “I will. I don’t know, that seems weird.” 

Chanyeol led them to the men’s bath with an arm over Jongin’s shoulders. “It’s not weird, bro. Japan is chill about nudity in onsens. If I get naked, maybe some of the ladies will too. Besides, I gotta see if any of the girls are lovin the size if you know what I mean.” 

“Hmm.” The automatic light clicked on inside the changing hut when they entered. Jongin made sure to face away from Chanyeol as he shrugged out of his yukata and then covered his junk with the small towel. When he turned around he got an eyeful of Chanyeol’s flat ass. He would tease, but opening the gates to making fun of each other’s bodies wasn’t really what Jongin wanted to do at the moment. 

The bath itself was a shallow stone tub, about ten by ten. It was only half covered by the roof of the shed. Rain splashed down into the other half. A few green and yellow leaves floated on the surface. 

“Fuck this is lit.” 

Chanyeol practically collapsed down into the bath, which would probably have been bad onsen etiquette had there been anyone else there, but it provided Jongin the perfect opportunity to ditch the small towel and slide into the water before Chanyeol could look too close. 

“Weren’t we supposed to rinse off first?” 

“Too late now.” Chanyeol stood up to look over the wall of the tub and oohed and ahhed over the scenery. Jongin got comfortable right where he was. 

The rain cooled the water down a little. It was warm, but not hot enough that Jongin would want to get out in five minutes. Jongin closed his eyes and let the cool rain hit his face and shoulders while the rest of his body stayed submerged in the comfortable heat of the water. There was a splash as Chanyeol sank down in the water right next to him. Jongin blinked up in surprise. 

“I told you I wasn’t going to give you any personal space, didn’t I?” 

Jongin laughed nervously as Chanyeol’s arm flopped down on the side of the tub right behind Jongin’s back. “I thought you were just trying to impress the girls.” 

“No way babe, I’m not wasting this quality you and me time.” 

Might as well roll with it. Jongin rested his head back on Chanyeol’s arm like a pillow and closed his eyes again. He kept a hand resting over his crotch.

“Why are you so shy, dude?” Chanyeol nudged Jongin’s arm with his knee. 

“I don’t know, I’m not used to the being naked with people thing.” 

“But its just me, bro. I showed you mine.”

God dammit, of course Chanyeol noticed he was hiding on purpose. He should have known loud, gregarious Chanyeol would call him out instead of letting it go like any normal person would. “Why do you want to see my dick so bad, bro?” 

“We’re chillen naked together in an onsen. Mine’s flopping all over the place. I’m curious about yours.” 

Jongin was pouting before he even realized he was. 

“Hey man it’s okay. I’m not going to make fun of you or anything.” And of course Chanyeol would know exactly why he was hiding.

“I know…” 

“Then why are you so shy about it?” 

Jongin blushed. He really should have trusted Chanyeol more instead of made it a Thing. It probably would have been okay if he just let it hang out there, but now it was the center of attention. 

“Come on bro.” 

“Stop, why are you so obsessed with my cock?” 

“You’re not in the right onsen spirit if you’re covering up.” He poked Jongin in the side. 

“Well now I’m self conscious because you won’t stop talking about it.” 

Chanyeol pressed in closer with his arm tightening around Jongin’s shoulders. Totally normal fully clothed. Totally weird while taking a bath together. Chanyeol had no shame. A raindrop fell in Jongin’s eye. 

“Let me see your dick.” 

“Ow, my eye.” 

“Don’t change the subject.” 

“I’m not! There’s water in my eye!” 

“That has nothing to do with your dick.” 

“Why does everything need to be about my dick?” He gave Chanyeol a wide eyed glare and got another raindrop in his eye. “Ow.” 

Chanyeol cackled. “Come on, Nini, I’m not going to stop pestering you until you show me. You’re the one who made a big deal out of it.” 

Jongin grumbled and steeled his nerves as Chanyeol wrapped a hand around his wrist. He sighed and let Chanyeol pull his hand away. It might have been a little too easy to let him. Jongin’s cheeks flushed, willing himself to stay soft even though his dick really didn’t want to.

The other boy shifted to lean even closer, staring unabashedly down at Jongin’s crotch under the water. At least there was water distortion and all that. Chanyeol probably couldn’t get a good view-

A hand wandered down the inside of Jongin’s thigh. 

“Chanyeol, what the fuck.” He tried to grab the hand but Chanyeol yanked it away. “I didn’t say you could touch it!” 

“But it’s hard to see!” 

Jongin made another grab at the offending hand as it tried to go directly for his crotch. 

“I know people are supposed to be chill with each other’s bodies in onsens but I really don’t think this shit is supposed to turn into fondling. We’re not gay, dude.” 

“Oh come on Jongin, we all know you’re into guys.” 

Jongin’s gut clenched with a little panic. “Am not!” 

“You literally have Grindr on your phone.” 

“…Oh.” 

“Come on, let me touch you.” 

Jongin tried to remember why he didn’t want Chanyeol to touch his dick if it wasn’t to keep his sexuality a secret. “Are you sure you’re not into dudes?” 

“Yeah, dude. I’ve only hooked up with a few guys before, but I’m bi.” 

The fuck. That was both a relief and a surprise and now Jongin had to find for himself another reason why he wasn’t letting Chanyeol touch.

“Dude, this is not appropriate for a public bath.” He checked the changing room again to make sure they were alone. It was dark. The automatic light had turned off. 

“We’re the only ones here.” The hand slid over his hip this time, which tickled like crazy, and Jongin thrashed and pinned the hand down. Jongin had not expected this to get so sexual so fast. There was an excited prickle of heat under his skin, and staying soft was getting harder by the minute, pun intended. Chanyeol was hot. Jongin wasn’t sure what this attention meant, and it was weird as fuck, but it was also kind of cool. 

“Please let me touch your cock. Just, like, thirty seconds.” 

“Why do you want to touch my cock so bad? Is my… size, like, a novelty? Or something? Am I supposed to be cool with that?” 

Chanyeol blinked at him. “I’m not going to lie, yeah, it’s kind of a novelty. I don’t see dicks in person that often. I see lots of dicks in porn but they’re all huge. So like, its different and I kinda like it, but I’m not trying to laugh at you or some shit like that. You know the whole dick size thing is bullshit, right?

“Of course I know it’s bullshit Yeol, but just knowing that doesn’t make it any better. It’s embarrassing.” 

“Well I like your dick. And I want to touch it.” His hand tried to escape but Jongin held it tighter.

“Why? Because it’s _cute?_ ” He spat. He’d heard that one a few times from people awkwardly trying to give him unhelpful reassurance he didn’t ask for, or try to explain the surprised, often disappointed looks on their faces when he took his pants off. ‘No, it’s fine, it’s really cute. But could you bottom? Let me see what those lips can do instead.’

Chanyeol moved in close with his body pressed up against Jongin’s from his shoulder to his hip and his lips right against Jongin’s ear. 

“Yeah, Jongin, it’s fucking cute. I like it and I want to know more.” A little shiver of hot embarrassment ran up his spine, but it wasn’t the usual kind. It completely washed out his anger. “Now are you going to let me touch it or not? Thirty seconds, that’s all.” 

Jongin huffed in annoyance. “How about three seconds.”

“What? No way bro that’s not enough. Twenty seconds.” 

“You’re insane. Five seconds.” 

“Fifteen?” 

“Seven, final offer.” 

“Jooongiiin!” 

“I’m going to start taking off seconds for whining.” 

Chanyeol’s mouth snapped shut with a click. This could be a good tool. Allowances for dick touching in exchange for silence. He let Chanyeol’s hand go, and it slid the rest of the way down to his crotch. 

One, two, Chanyeol’s hand closed over his whole package and gave him a few gentle gropes with his palm pressed over his cock and his fingers kneading his balls. He might have been a little hard. Jongin wasn’t sure when that had happened. Three, four, his fingers gripped Jongin’s shaft and stroked up and down. Damn that felt good. Five, six, the fingers dipped down to roll Jongin’s balls in his hand. Seven, a finger massaged his taint… eight, nine, there was more dick stroking going on. Jongin melted fully back on Chanyeol’s arm, eyes closed. His legs fell open as Chanyeol spent the next three seconds grinding the whole palm of his hand against Jongin’s junk. He should stop him. The seven seconds were long over. But Chanyeol’s hand under warm water felt too good. 

There was a sharp click that mean the automatic light had turned on, and Jongin and Chanyeol both jumped and shoved away from each other. The last thing they needed was some old conservative Japanese dude catching them getting frisky in the public bath. Fuck. Even in the warm bath Jongin felt cold somehow and extremely disappointed. If they hadn’t stopped… Jongin probably wouldn’t have stopped Chanyeol even after thirty seconds, and Chanyeol probably wouldn’t have stopped either. How far would they have gone? 

Chanyeol was trying to catch his eye. Jongin watched a leaf on the water get battered around by raindrops. It was really coming down now. 

The mystery man emerged from the hut. Jongin looked up to see who it was, expecting some old Japanese guy, but instead he saw a tall, beautiful, lean body with a slim waist and broad shoulders. He was built. And hung. And fucking hot. Jongin managed a look at his face and got another shock. The new guy’s face was even better than his body, his features delicate yet sharp like crystal. His pretty lips quirked up into a smile, and Jongin realized he was staring. 

He jerked away to look at Chanyeol instead, and found the other boy also staring with his eyes really wide and his mouth slightly open. 

“Konnichiwa?” he said. 

“K-konch-chiw-uh,” mumbled Jongin in response, cheeks coloring. 

“Eigo o dekimasu ka?” said Chanyeol, because he was better, and the new boy grinned. 

“Yeah, I speak English. Are you guys foreigners? You don’t look Japanese.” 

He didn’t have an accent. 

“Yes, we’re foreign students. You?” 

“I am too. Studying in Tokyo. Most of my classmates went to Kyoto and Osaka this weekend but I wanted to get out of the city.” He slid into the bath, right in front of them. No five feet apart in the hot tub for him either. Good. 

“Good choice,” he said. English was a lot easier than attempting Japanese. “We’re on a school organized trip.” 

“I wish my school did stuff like this.” His voice wasn’t what Jongin had expected, but it suited him. Soft and sharp at the same time. Jongin wondered if this was one of those times where gods visited people in human form to test them. Who said Aphrodite couldn’t be an Asian-American man if she wanted to be? “So. Onamae wa nan desu ka?”

Thank goodness Jongin knew that one. “I’m Jongin. This is Chanyeol.” He leaned on his hand, face tilted down and eyes half-lidded. One of his smolders. Jongin prayed it worked. “And who are you?” 

“I’m Sehun.” Apparently it was working. Sehun’s eyes crinkled into a flirty smile.

Through the rain, Jongin heard the dim sounds of girls laughing as they came down the stairs. He listened closer for a moment, feeling nervous, but they were speaking Japanese. The other girls would be here eventually though. They didn’t have all day to flirt with Sehun, but if all they did was flirt, Jongin was going to throw a fit. He started planning ways to move this along. 

“You’re gorgeous,” said Chanyeol. 

Well that was easy. Leave it to Chanyeol to throw out the subtleties and get right to the point. 

“Thank you.” 

“You work out?” 

“Yes, four times a week.” 

“It pays off. You look good.” 

“Thank you.” Sehun reached up and rubbed behind his ear, looking shy, and his pretty eyelashes fanned out across his cheeks. “This is a nice onsen. I like the rain.” He glanced around, smiling, and Jongin got to examine his incredible profile.

Jongin got an idea. “You should look over the wall. The view is great.” 

Chanyeol gave him a look, since Jongin hadn’t even looked over the wall himself yet, but then raised his eyebrows in appreciation as Sehun stood up and turned his back on them, bending forward to brace himself on the low wall, and presented them with the most perfect, round, toned butt that Jongin had ever seen. The rain fell down on his back and cascaded over his smooth skin.

“Hey Sehun,” Chanyeol asked, also standing. 

“Yes?” 

“Can I touch you?” 

Sehun looked over his shoulder with a smirk and then arched his back. “Sure, help yourself.” 

Chanyeol touched his waist first, sliding both hands along his sides. Jongin felt his chest tighten a little with jealousy. All in good time. This was going somewhere now. Soon Chanyeol would probably touch Jongin again too. 

One of Chanyeol’s hands slid down over Sehun’s butt and gave his cheek a slow, heavy grope. That was beautiful. His flesh moved and squished under Chanyeol’s hand, looking way more satisfying than a stress ball, and Jongin’s eyebrows furrowed with need, and he caught Chanyeol’s eye. 

“Are you okay with getting felt up by strangers?” 

Sehun laughed and arched his back more. “I like it.” 

Chanyeol’s hands slid up his back and then down again to massage both cheeks, pushing them out of the way to reveal a pretty tight pink pucker. He let go of the cheeks, and they bounced back together like some anime shit as Chanyeol grabbed onto his thighs. 

Sehun twisted and looked back over his shoulder. “I’m getting cold, could we do this in the water?” His eyes drifted over to where Jongin sat restlessly at the edge of the bath. 

“Yeah, we were just cuddling before you came in.” 

Jongin thought back on going limp in Chanyeol’s arms while Chanyeol played with his cock and blushed.

“Oh were you?” 

Both boys stood and moved towards Jongin. They were both so big. Jongin wanted to bend over and let them fuck him one right after the other. Sehun might be the type to prefer bottoming though. He probably wouldn’t want to bottom for Jongin. Nerves clenched in his stomach again, and he pulled one knee up protectively as Sehun snuggled down beside him. His cock, which was just starting to swell, pushed up against Jongin’s hip. 

“Mmm, you’re so warm.” Sehun cuddled up with his face tucked in Jongin’s shoulder. Chanyeol settled down behind him, sandwiching Sehun between them. Now Sehun was pressed flush to his side, just like Chanyeol had been, but this time he slipped a hand around Sehun’s back and pulled him close. The other hand wandered up Sehun’s side. His skin was so soft in the warm water. 

Chanyeol’s arm wrapped around both their shoulders. 

“You two look good together.” He gave Jongin’s stomach a pinch and then moved to Sehun’s. “You’re both so pretty.” 

Jongin smiled and caught Chanyeol’s eye through his eyelashes. It was nice to know he looked good with the gorgeous boy.

Sehun breathed a soft ‘ah’ against Jongin’s shoulder because of something Chanyeol was doing. Not to be outdone, Jongin felt across Sehun’s broad chest until he found a nipple and teased it gently. 

It would have been way too hot for this without the rain. The cold water was a nice contrast with the warm water and warm bodies. Jongin was already half hard. Sexy cuddles with strangers had that effect. Sehun’s hand swept up his body and landed on the side of his neck, and then he stretched up, pretty lips parted and captured Jongin’s mouth with his own. Chanyeol groaned in appreciation. 

The kiss was easily the most sensual kiss Jongin had ever gotten. There was something about the way Sehun pushed and pulled that had blood rushing south at record speed. Jongin did his best to keep up, feeling kind of sheepish. He really wanted to make Sehun feel good, but he was worried the other boy wouldn’t have as good a time as he would with just Chanyeol or somebody else. Jongin’s experience was pretty limited. 

Soon Sehun broke away and twisted around to pull Chanyeol in for a kiss. Jongin could tell by watching that Chanyeol was a better kisser. The way he cradled Sehun’s head in his hand and licked into his pretty mouth was downright pornographic. Sehun kissed Chanyeol for a lot longer than he’d kissed Jongin. When they broke apart Chanyeol leaned over Sehun and locked lips with Jongin instead, and as soon as Jongin got over the brief shock of making out with someone he’d been friends with for months, he had his inferiority confirmed. Chanyeol’s lips had him whimpering and throbbing, more demanding than sensual. Jongin was helpless to do anything but let Chanyeol lead. 

Sehun hummed in appreciation and joined the kiss. It was a little awkward with three mouths. Lots of tongues, not much real technique, but it was hot. Both Sehun and Chanyeol were fierce and hungry. Jongin was afraid he was going to bite someone or lick somewhere weird. Eventually he lost his nerve and pulled back to let the other two make out. Maybe Sehun would let him suck his dick. He didn’t really like giving head that much, but at least he was good at it. 

Sehun’s mouth was so pretty. He tasted so good. Jongin wished they could just lie still and kiss slowly. But Chanyeol was making Sehun gasp. Jongin could feel where he was hard against his hip, and his leg was bent to give Chanyeol better access to Jongin could only guess where. There was no slowing down from here.

Another raindrop landed in Jongin’s eye. He officially started to go soft. 

He was still trying to blink the water out of his eye when Sehun turned back around and kissed the pout right of Jongin’s mouth. The kiss was much sloppier this time as Chanyeol distracted Sehun. Jongin got to take the lead a little as Sehun’s mouth went slack around gasps. His fingers clawed at Jongin’s body. 

“Is he fingering you right now?” 

Sehun nodded and captured his lips again. 

“The water is enough if it’s just one finger,” Chanyeol explained. Just as Sehun jerked and moaned. Damn, Chanyeol had gotten his fingers up in there fast. Things were moving quickly. 

Speaking of quickly, Sehun’s hand slid all the way down Jongin’s body and between his legs without warning. Jongin only had time to gasp and tense up before Sehun’s long fingers wrapped around his cock. His heart hammered, waiting for Sehun to frown or falter, but he didn’t. Instead, Sehun groaned and gave him a soft squeeze, and then began jerking him off. Jongin realized he was clinging hard to Sehun’s body, with his other hand curled in a fist between their chests. He was so, so relieved that Sehun hadn’t reacted weirdly. 

He could tell Chanyeol was trying to catch his eye again, so he closed them. Sehun nipped at his lips. “You’re so hot, Jongin.” 

He felt a giddy little flutter in his chest. “Thank you,” he murmured around a smile, and tangled his tongue with Sehun’s.

The other boy moved suddenly, dislodging Chanyeol’s fingers and throwing his leg over Jongin’s waist to kneeling above him. Water sloshed over Jongin’s shoulders. He shivered. Sehun’s face hovered right over his, staring down with hooded eyes, his little pink lips parted, and then he settled down on top of Jongin’s hips with his full weight. 

Jongin gasped as Sehun’s full, round bottom squished down all around his cock, enveloping it in soft, warm flesh. As Jongin shifted, it got nestled between Sehun’s cheeks. 

“O-Oh!” 

“Fuck, I’m jealous.” 

Sehun winked at Chanyeol and then wiggled his ass. “You’re about to be even more jealous. 

That statement would have been good to process, but Jongin was too busy groaning as Sehun’s ass jiggled around his cock. His brain felt just as Jell-O-like as Sehun’s butt did. Then Sehun lifted up a little and reached between them, held Jongin’s cock upright and in place with two fingers, and then sank down abruptly. Jongin felt resistance, then the heady give of Sehun’s rim parting for him, and then hot, tight heat. 

“Oh! Ugh, fuck!” Jongin grabbed Sehun’s hips and bucked up, burying himself completely in Sehun’s body, and then flushed with embarrassment at how much he probably looked like a needy virgin. But Sehun just gasped and moaned. His hands landed on Jongin’s shoulders and squeezed. His brows were furrowed in pleasure. He was probably faking. Sweet of him though. 

“Whoa, did you just...” Chanyeol’s hand slid down over Jongin’s stomach and between his legs to where the base of his cock disappeared into Sehun’s body. “Fuck, I’m jealous. Me next?” 

Sehun laughed. “Do you have lube? I can’t take your cock without lube. Jongin’s though…” 

Jongin winced, but Sehun kissed the tension out of him with soothing coos. “Don’t take it like that, Jongin, I love your size.” 

“R-really?” He really shouldn’t fish for more, since Sehun was probably just placating him anyway, but Sehun nodded and nuzzled sweetly against his cheek. 

“Yeah, I’m no size queen. I fuck myself with fingers and small toys all the time, but I don’t like big. I think it’s uncomfortable. I really like this though.” He swiveled his hips in tight little circles and Jongin’s head tipped back. “Fuck, your sex faces are so hot.” 

Chanyeol murmured his agreement from somewhere above them. His fingers traced along Jongin’s jaw and then over his cheek to press innocently against his lips. Jongin opened up and let him in. 

“Do you like big, Jongin?” Chanyeol’s fingers pet heavily over his tongue. 

Jongin moaned and nodded. He loved big. It was one of the reason’s he felt so bad about his own size. He didn’t understand how people could enjoy getting fucked by someone as small as him, but if Sehun liked it, maybe there was hope. 

The water didn’t make great lubricant. It was enough, but the drag was still a little intense. Jongin wanted to piston up into his hard as his hips could go, but only a few thrusts told him that that was a bad idea. Too much friction. 

“He’s such a good boy, isn’t he?” Chanyeol murmured as he let his fingers slide to the back of Jongin’s throat. 

“Yeah, he is.” 

Jongin gagged and bit. 

“Ow.” The fingers were removed. Jongin gasped and gave Chanyeol a dirty look. “Sorry. Want me to put the fingers somewhere else instead?” 

Jongin’s hole twitched on it’s own accord. 

“Yes please.” 

As Chanyeol circled around to kneel between Jongin’s legs, Sehun began a rhythm of gentle grinding. Less friction, more light, shifting pressure. 

“How often do you two hook up?” 

“We never hook up,” Chanyeol said mysteriously, and then took a break from explaining to slurp rain water off of Sehun’s neck. “We might have hooked up for the first time if you hadn’t come in. Jongin was letting me play with his cute cock.”

“Ooh, was he really?” Sehun smirked and brushed his thumb over Jongin’s blush. “I’m sorry I interrupted. That sounds fun.” 

Finally, Chanyeol’s finger appeared against his rim and eased inside, extra slow to make up for the friction. Just one finger wasn’t a big deal. Chanyeol felt along his walls as he pushed in until he found Jongin’s sweet spot. Once he found it he stayed there, massaging gently. The other hand snuck around and teased Sehun’s pretty pink nipple. It was beautiful to see his body respond to the new pleasure, chest arching, ass clenching. Jongin’s dick twitched and pulsed precum into Sehun’s hole. Precum was a much better lubricant than water. Jongin got a couple nice little thrusts in before the water washed it away. 

“Let’s get out of the water.” 

If they weren’t in the middle of a different act, Jongin would have been tempted to lean close and lick Sehun’s cock as he stood, as it swung dangerously close to Jongin’s face. Sehun stretched out on the side of the pool with one leg in the water. His back arched, hips in the air. Jongin rushed to get behind him again and line up, smearing precum up his shaft and pushing in before the rain could was it off. Chanyeol’s spit slick fingers pressed into him from behind as Sehun clenched around his cock. 

“Fuck.” His hips stuttered forward into Sehun’s heat. Chanyeol’s fingers on his prostate kept him steadily dripping precum, which was enough lube to keep him thrusting. Slow and careful, but more than enough. Sehun relaxed against the stone sides of the bath with his head on his arms. His eyebrows were furrowed, lips open with occasional soft, contented groans. 

“I wish I could fuck you,” Chanyeol growled in Jongin’s ear as he crooked his finger just right. His other big hand gripped Sehun’s hip and moved him back against Jongin’s cock, controlling the pace. “I want to plow you into Sehun until you both cum. Are you keeping his hole nice and wet?” 

“Hnng…”

“Yeah he is.” 

Chanyeol flicked his finger fast over Jongin’s sweet spot, and he whimpered as his cock jerked and pulsed out another few thick squirts of precum. He thrust a little quicker, enjoying the way Sehun arched into it with a groan. There wouldn’t be any wailing and pillow-gripping like Jongin did when he had a thick cock in his ass, but the groans were nice too. 

It was hard to keep a consistent pace with Chanyeol’s fingers distracting him. Every time he worked a rhythm, Chanyeol switched his and made Jongin’s thrusts falter. After a few minutes he gave up and realized that he didn’t have to make a rhythm. Chanyeol did it for him, pulling back on Sehun’s hip as he thrust his fingers into Jongin’s body. Jongin let himself go lax as Chanyeol moved them. 

“I’m close,” he choked out a few minutes later. Chanyeol’s fingers and Sehun’s ass at once were too much. 

“Just another few minutes,” Sehun gasped. He looked back and Jongin could see his face. His cheeks were flushed, eyes heavy-lidded. Jongin fumbled for his cock under his body and found it, rock hard and leaking in his hand. He shivered with excitement. Jongin did that. Jongin’s cock had done that. His own cock twitched and pulsed more into Sehun’s hole, and he ignored Chanyeol’s rhythm and fucked in harder. 

Sehun began making sweet little moans with every thrust, arching back into Jongin’s cock as it slid in and out. Jongin felt him twitch in his hand. Jongin’s dick might just be long enough when it was this hard to hit the right spot. He spread his legs and tried to aim, shortened his thrusts to be more focused. Sehun gasped and groaned. 

“That’s it, right there. You got it.” 

He was so close, but he wanted to hold on for longer. Long enough to give Sehun what he deserved. 

Chanyeol groaned too. Jongin could hear the sound of his hand on his dick behind him, jerking himself in time with his fingers in Jongin’s ass, which hadn’t slowed. They teased his sweet spot, building a deep tingling in the base of his cock. Sehun’s butt jiggled beautifully every time Jongin’s hips hit it. He wouldn’t last long. 

Miraculously, Sehun seemed close too, if the way he gripped the side of the tub and gasped into his arm was any indication. Chanyeol stopped touching himself for a second and teased Jongin’s nipple a little, and that was all it took. Everything tensed up, and Jongin pulled out with a choked off moan and came all over Sehun’s hole, spurt after spurt, painting his skin and dripping down onto the stone below. 

His dick was still in the process of deflating when Chanyeol impatiently pulled him around. 

“Don’t forget about me, babe,” he murmured, and smashed his lips into Jongin’s. His hard cock pressed into Jongin’s waist. “Can you suck me off?”

Jongin’s mouth watered. He nodded, though he wasn’t quite ready to stop kissing. Sehun molded himself to his back and sucked on his neck, hard cock also pressing into Jongin’s skin. Hot boy sandwich. Chanyeol detached from Jongin’s mouth and pulled Sehun into a kiss over his shoulder. Jongin let himself lean against Chanyeol and rest for a moment, enjoying the sounds of the other too kissing next to his ear, and the way they both humped against him with their big, hard cocks. 

“My knees hurt,” Sehun interrupted.

“Yeah, let’s switch this up a bit. Jongin said he would suck my dick, so how about I sit on the edge of the bath and he can sit in it, and… what do you want to do?” Sehun shrugged. Jongin let himself topple sideways back into the water. 

“I guess I’ll watch for a bit,” Sehun said when he resurfaced. “You know you’re not supposed to put your head under, right?” 

“O-oh yeah. Oops.” 

Sehun shrugged. “It’s just us. If people really think hair is dirtier than butts and feet then they’re wrong.” He settled down next to Chanyeol on the side of the bath and leaned back on a hand. His body was so long. Jongin could look forever. But he had other stuff to pay attention to. Chanyeol’s hand slid over his wet hair and guided him down towards his crotch, so Jongin tore his eyes away from Sehun’s broad chest and sucked the head of Chanyeol’s dick into his mouth. 

This was familiar territory, except that Chanyeol’s dick was bigger than most. He got into a groove sucking on the head and focusing on the sensitive spot underneath with his tongue, occasionally dipping down more for variety. Chanyeol’s blunt fingernail’s scratched at his scalp, and he murmured little encouragements and moans. “That feels good, Jongin. You look so good.” 

“He does look good,” Sehun purred, and when Jongin looked to the side he found Sehun fingering himself, just a few feet away, fingers slicked with Jongin’s cum, as he watched Jongin suck Chanyeol’s cock. It was thrilling to have him watch like that, to have get off on seeing Jongin on his knees, sucking dick. He groaned loudly and sucked harder. 

“I’m close.” Chanyeol cupped the back of his neck. Jongin could feel him tensing up, fingers digging into Jongin’s skin. He rubbed his tongue fast under the head with his hand working over the base of Chanyeol’s cock. That did the trick. Chanyeol grunted and his cock pulsed in Jongin’s hand, pumping cum over his tongue. Jongin swallowed it down with ease. 

Next to Chanyeol, Sehun put his feet in the water and spread his legs. “My turn.” 

Jongin groaned around Chanyeol’s head. Sehun’s cock looked delicious, still standing tall and full against his stomach. As soon as Chanyeol went soft, he switched over to kneel between Sehun’s legs and sucked him in without any teasing. 

“Can you give me your fingers, too?” 

Jongin covered two fingers with spit and then lowered them between Sehun’s legs, but he was still slick with what was left of Jongin’s cum. Slipping fingers inside was easy. Sehun lay back on the side of the bath and moaned as Jongin worked, teasing his sweet spot and working him over with his mouth at the same time. 

His jaw ached already, and so did his knees, but it was worth it to make Sehun feel good. Sehun’s moans were so pretty. 

“He’s good, isn’t he?” Chanyeol asked from beside Jongin in the bath. He slid a hand over Jongin’s ass. 

Sehun moaned in response. “He’s so good.” 

Chanyeol’s hand snuck between Jongin’s legs and gave his dick a squeeze. He was still too oversensitive and yelped. The hand went back to Jongin’s ass with a giggle from Chanyeol. 

“Do not mess him up right now, Chanyeol, he’s busy.” 

Jongin hummed in agreement around Sehun’s cock and made him moan. He sucked hard and rubbed the pad of his finger all over Sehun’s sweet spot, and enjoyed watching his abs clench as he gasped. 

“Fuck… Jongin, your mouth is so good. I’m close.” 

Chanyeol’s hands kneaded roughly into his ass and rubbed his stomach. Sehun’s cock jabbed uncomfortably at his throat, but Jongin would have been happy to keep going for as long as it took. 

But it didn’t take long. Sehun gripped Jongin’s hair, whimpered, and exploded into Jongin’s mouth with a series of choked off gasps. Cum coated Jongin’s tongue and dripped down his throat, pulse after pulse, and Jongin swallowed it all. 

“Sehun! Chanyeol!” A girl’s voice from outside the bath called. Jongin’s heart jumped into his throat for a second. Thankfully, Chanyeol’s mouth wasn’t full of dick.

“We’re here! Be out in a minute!” 

“Don’t you dare take your towels off, none of us signed up to see your junk!” 

Jongin and Sehun bust into giggles and Chanyeol pouted. 

“Sucks, Yeol.” Jongin choked down the last of the cum in his mouth. His throat felt kind of gooey. “I need some water.” 

“It’s raining,” Chanyeol muttered and gave him another rough grope.

“I actually brought a water bottle.” Sehun struggled up off the side of the tub, looking a little wobbly. “Let me go get it.” Both Jongin and Chanyeol stared at his ass as he walked back into the hut, because it was such a good ass. Very full and round. 

“Damn. And he lives in Tokyo too.” 

It dawned on Jongin just how much fucking he was going to do in his tiny dorm bed with Chanyeol and hopefully Sehun for the rest of the semester. 

Sehun reappeared with the water bottle and handed it to Jongin. “Thanks, man, you rock at blow jobs.” 

“Thanks. It’s usually all I get to do.” He chugged the water to wash away all the leftover cum. 

“You’re going to get to do a lot of topping for the next couple months,” Sehun said with a smirk as he slid into Jongin’s space and pulled him in by the hips. “I love a man your size.” 

“I didn’t believe you when you said that earlier, but I do now.” Jongin dove in and captured his lips, feeling a little giddy. “Chanyeol is going to be doing a lot of topping too,” he pushed his ass into Chanyeol’s hand, “and you can top me whenever you want.” Honestly if he could get one or both of these two awesome cocks in his ass every day until they all left Japan, he wouldn’t complain. 

“Mmm, you’re kind of a slut, aren’t you?” Chanyeol purred in his ear as he slid up against Jongin’s back. “I can’t say I didn’t expect that.” 

Jongin moaned into Sehun’s mouth and pushed his ass back against Chanyeol’s hips, and once again let Chanyeol and Sehun kiss hungrily over his shoulder while he snuggled into Sehun’s neck. He felt warm and safe between them. He felt wanted. 

“Guys!” A different classmate yelled from over the wall. 

“Sorry,” Chanyeol called back, “it’s just so nice in here!” 

Jongin really didn’t want to un-snuggle, but there would be more time. Like that evening in the room, when they actually had lube and privacy. 

“Let’s go pretend we didn’t just fuck,” Chanyeol said. “Not that I think the girls would care, but technically we really shouldn’t be doing this in a public bath.” 

“Right.” He hoped the girls wouldn’t notice how fucked up all of their knees were, or his swollen lips and scratchy voice. Or maybe he hoped they would notice. Sehun found a little bucket and rinsed himself off outside the bath, since he was the only one still covered in cum, and washed away any leftover evidence on the stones. They groped each other’s asses in the changing room as they got on their towels. 

The public part of the baths was swarmed with foreign and Japanese girls, all wrapped up tightly in their green onsen towels, basking in the rain-cooled warm water that splashed from the main bath up at the top, and down one pool at a time until it got a final pool in a little stone hut, right next to the cold mountain river. One of the girls from their class climbed out of the river, yelling about how cold it was. Chanyeol immediately hopped down the rocks to fling himself into the icy water. 

“He’s cute,” Sehun murmured. 

“Yeah he is. I had no idea he liked dicks.” 

They introduced Sehun to their classmates, who looked him up and down with matching smiles and then welcomed him enthusiastically. Chanyeol had switched completely to girl mode, but Sehun and Jongin had trouble being discrete. It started with hands on thighs under the water, and turned to hands around shoulders, and after a while the girls gave each other exited smiles and stopped flirting with Sehun. 

“Will you stay in our room tonight?” Jongin whispered as Sehun leaned up against him, shoulder to shoulder. 

“I’d love to. I want to ride your dick while Chanyeol fucks you.” 

Jongin grinned and watched Chanyeol toss a tiny girl who was laughing hysterically into the cold river. “Who knows, it might just be the two of us.” 

Sehun’s fingers trailed up the inside of Jongin’s knee under the water, up his thigh and under the towel, and Jongin shivered in the warm water. “I’d like that too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! Come hang out with me on twitter at [@M_M_Socks](https://twitter.com/M_M_Socks). I post parts of wips and fic ideas on there sometimes to get feedback and generally geek out about EXO.


End file.
